


Government Experiment #3023 - Fast-Acting Ecstasy

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Behavior Modification, Drabble, Drugs, Gen, Kink Meme, Military, community:thelosers_kink, medical experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doc told them it was a new vitamin combo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Experiment #3023 - Fast-Acting Ecstasy

The doc told them it was a new vitamin combo — supposed to give them more of an edge.

But instead of an edge, they were soft, fluffy and too busy touching each other to notice the doctors. Or the cameras.

Pooch and Cougar were piled together, Pooch braiding Cougar's hair while Cougar stroked Pooch's legs slowly.

Roque was focused on Jensen's hair, running his palm over the spikes, giggling at each little flick. "Neat..." he whispered, pupils blown.

Clay sat there, smiling widely. "You're all so amazing," he whispered in awe. "So fucking amazing..."

 

The hangover was a bitch, however.


End file.
